xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
Hugo (TTGC)
Hugo Ardanach (Japanese: , Yūgo Eru Superubia) is a main playable character in Torna ~ The Golden Country. He is the Emperor of Mor Ardain during the Aegis War. His Blades are Brighid and Aegaeon. __FORCETOC__ Story Hugo is the Emperor of Mor Ardain. His brother was unable to become a Driver, so Hugo accordingly became the Driver of both Brighid and Aegaeon. His brother rules in his absence and has given the Special Inquisitor instructions to retrieve his Core Crystals should he fall in battle. Hugo and Addam have an undisclosed history together and were once very good friends. Both Hugo and Addam share a distaste for ruling over others. Hugo makes his appearance after Brighid mistakes Lora and Addam as the destructors of Torigoth. He notes that Mor Ardain has also been impacted by Malos' rampage and that he has come in search for him. He and Aegaeon suggest that they meet on the Ardainian flagship to discuss the next path forward. On the flagship, he reveals that rogue Coeian forces were responsible for Torigoth's destruction. He later sends a few soldiers to capture Gort, but they are unsuccessful. He notifies Addam of his militia being taken over by the Kingdom of Uraya and joins the group as they travel to Aletta. He then briefly leaves the party to lead an expedition against rogue Coeian forces but rejoins the group as they head for Auresco. The Tornan King thanks Hugo for his assistance, but Hugo claims he only followed Addam's lead. He combats Malos at the royal gardens and pledges his assistance to stop Malos at the Tornan Titan's core. After Mythra's Siren unleashes an attack that destroys the Titan's core, Hugo shields Addam from the ensuing explosion and dies saving Addam's life. His body is taken away on an Ardainian warship, and Lora gives the Special Inquisitor the Core Crystals of Brighid and Aegaeon. General Stats Weapon Hugo fights using swords. He starts the game with a common Seismic Sword that allows him to inflict earth damage. Arts Vanguard Arts * Imperial Tether Art, HP down / Lock enemy target * Shield Bash, Topple * Guard Shift, Defense * Round Cutter, AOE / Aggro up Rear Guard Arts * Sword Strike Art, Smash * Imperial Challenge, Draw aggro * Adamant Arm, AOE / Aggroed ↑ * Banishment, Cancels debuffs Specials * Lv. 1 - Shield Rondo - Unbalance the enemy with a flurry of strikes, then rush them with full force. * Lv. 2 - Imperial Sword - Deploy a series of powerful slashes to draw enemy attention on yourself. * Lv. 3 - Final Thrust - Surge forward to break enemies' stances, then end with a mighty charge. Favorite Items * Pouch item types: Veggies, Fragrances * Pouch items: Rhogul à la Ardainaise, Eternity Perfume Affinity Chart Hidden Affinity Chart Trivia * Hugo and Niall share the same voice actor in both dubs. * A post-battle dialogue between Hugo and Haze suggests that the former is at least 18 years old. * A post-battle dialogue between Hugo and Addam suggests that Hugo may have a fear of Aspar, due to one slithering out from under his pillow when he was younger. Gallery XC2 - Hugo artwork.png|Official artwork XC2 Hugo 2.png XC2 Hugo 3.png XC2 Hugo 4.jpg Hugo s.jpg Category:Hugo Category:TTGC Male Characters Category:TTGC Playable Characters Category:Drivers Category:TTGC Protagonists Category:Ardainians